Not a Stalker
by Shinju-Taitei
Summary: Rated for only a couple swear words.-- To be a Rowdyruff with morals is hard.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the knowledge accumulated over years on this network and in this life time.

Summary: I kind of wrote this because, 1) There are practically no fics for this fic section and I felt bad, and 2) This idea has been nesting in my head since a writing prompt passed my screen.

Pairing: Boomer/ Miyako

Song to listen to for this: It's Your Duty.

* * *

Oh, his brothers were going to kill-- no, they were going to _slaughter_ him when they found out about this.

It was most probably, the most horrible descision he'd ever made in his life.

But, he couldn't really turn back now, so why look back on the mistake?

Re-adjusting Miyako's legs, Boomer of the Rowdyruff boys continued to where he was sure that the blonde female (most probably) resided. Hoping to whatever gods there were that nobody noticed she was knocked-out, or that he was a Rowdyruff. Or he would be screwed.

"Leave it to me to pick up a girl off the street of my own free will..." The blonde grumbled, stepping over some rubbish from a knocked over garbage can.

He had been acting like a normal citizen, just walking around, looking for something interesting to do, nothing illegal, totally harmless. And what happens? He trips over a knocked out, apparent high school, girl who looked like she had gotten hurt by somebody much stronger than her.

That probably wasn't totally untrue. She, and him, were in a gang territory at the time.

Leave it to the youngest Rowdyruff to have a conscience.

They were now entering a safer district of the town. The shopping area, hustle and bustle every which way he looked. This was probably the area that never slept. Music blaring at all hours tended to cause that sort of happening.

And with any luck, it would wake up the female that had begun snoring very lightly against the back of his neck.

"Okay, let's sit you down before you start drooling on me." Boomer said to Miyako, looking both ways before crossing the street to a flower/ grocery shop, with tables set out everywhere.

His hair was wind-swept as the cold air from inside the shop came flying out, attacking his face. The electronic doors closing when he was barely inside.

He'd always suspected those stupid doors were WAY more evil than him.

The fact that they'd almost closed on Miyako was proof! Now, once he was rid of her, he could finally get Mojo's permission to destroy the things!

A smug grin appeared on his face as he imagined smashing the doors, burning them with a blow-torch and other deviant things to that affect as he found an empty table he could set Miyako down on.

Removing the unconscience female from himself, the male took a moment to observe the girl who he knew for a fact was supposed to be one of his enemies.

It had been years since he, and his brothers, had found out the identities of the Three Hags. At first they couldn't believe it, but now that they were in high school and they had seen the girls as their normal selves, it was getting hard not to believe.

In fact, more than once, the Rowdyruffs had internally smacked themselves on not noticing much, much sooner. The signs were practically in neon after they'd seen Kaoru slap around a school bully, seen Momoko accidentally dress in some clothes that looked exactly like her Powered up form and seen Miyako... well, acting like Rolling Bubbles. In all her bubble-headed, flaky, sexy-- _stupid_ glory, Boomer corrected himself.

Leaving Miyako at the table, Boomer went to go get some refreshments and water to wake her up with. A little splash on the face never hurt anyone, did it?

* * *

As Boomer turned the corner, he failed to notice that the formerly unconscience blonde began to stir. Thus, he was in quite a panic when, after three minutes of leaving her alone (TOPS), he found the chair she had been sitting in empty.

Dropping the paper cup filled with cold water he had been carrying, Boomer proceeded to rush through the aisles, searching for the big dope.

"Miyako-san! Miyako-san! Miyako-SAN!" He yelled, pleading to the goods that she was safe. Not that he cared or anything... he just didn't want to get charged if she died and it was discovered that he was the last person to see her alive.

Just as he was really starting to panic, the Rowdyruff saw a flash of blonde standing in front of the deli.

Screeching to a hault, Boomer turned his head the whole one eighty to get a better look at his probable target.

It was definitely her... ordering fried chicken.

Smacking himself in the face, the male blonde composed himself before forcing himself to walk away. She was fine now, awake and lucid and no longer his problem.

So what if she had woken up in a place she wasn't supposed to be? He did that all the time. Better she not know that he had helped her. If anyone found out about that he would be a laughing stock of a villain.

Feeling alright with his choice, the Rowdyruff walked right out of the store, ignoring how the doors almost clamped down on his jacket.

He Was FREE!

* * *

... So why was he now following her home to make sure she didn't get jumped again?

Oh, shit. This was considered stalking in some countries.

* * *

Owari.

A/N: I know this probably sucked, but now I'm rid of the plot bunny in the back of my head.


End file.
